Sakura Days
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, ia merasa dunia sudah menjadi gila. Karna saat ia melihat Takao Kazunari jantungnya berpacu cepat, penasaran? RNR yah kawan!


Title : Sakura Days  
Rated : T  
Genre : Yaoi  
Character : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

* * *

WARNING: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Di hari itu bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dengan indah, walaupun belum semuanya mekar aku bisa merasakannya kalau bunga itu tidak sabr untuk mekar dan melihat dunia yang liar dan sudah gila ini.

Sepertiku, duniaku menjadigila. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Setiap melihatnya rasanya jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdegup dengan kencang, layaknya seorang pelari yang berlombar untuk menjadi yang pertama. Hati inipun kadang terasa sakit saat melihat dia bersama orang lain, rasanya seperti tubuhmu yang dilindas oleh tank, panas, sakit, itu yang kurasakan jika dia bersama orang lain.

* * *

Tanggal x bulan y tahun xxyy,  
Pagi hari di sekolah,

"OI! Ohayou Shin-Chan!" Seru Takao dengan semangat.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama yang sok ramah itu." Seru Midorima.

"Ah—kau seperti biasa, kau harus belajar lebih _friendly._ Kau terlihat sangat kaku." Saran Takao.

"Aku tak butuh saranmu, Takao Kazunari." Balas Midorima.

"Hai-hai, terserah apa kata kau saja. Shin-chan." Ledek Takao sambil berlari menjauhi Midorima dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Midorima masih terdiam di lorong sekolah tempat ia mengobrol dengan Takao tadi, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tak karuan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, mata hijaunya yang terlihat senang samar-samar terlihat dari kacamatanya yang mulai berembun.

Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong itu untuk sampai ke kelasnya, ia membuka pintu kelas dengan pertanyaan dalam batinnya,

'Apa dia ada di dalam yah…?'

Dan saat ia membuka pintu kelas itu ia melihat Takao yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya, wajah Midorima terlihat sedikit kesal dengan warna wajah yang masih merah. Bibir tipisnyapun berusaha membuka perbincangan dengan Takao, tapi ia tak kuat menahan detak jantung yang terus berpacu tanpa karuan itu.

Takao melihatnya, dan mulai mengangkat pembicaraan.

"HALO~~ SHIN-CHAN!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu." Keluh Midorima.

"Kok aneh…? Itu kan namamu, Midorima Shintarou. Jadi aku panggil Shin-chan saja karna kita sudah menjadi teman kan…?" Seru Takao tak mau kalah.

'Teman…? Aku berharap lebih tau.' Keluh Midorima dalam batinnya.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berjalan terus menuju kursinya di belakang. Angin berhembus dari jendela yang berada dipinggir kursinya, membawa bau bunga sakura menusuk hidungnya. Mata hijaunya terus memandang bunga-bunga sakura yang masih berdansa karna hembusan angin.

Takao meliriknya karna masih penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanya, dengan pasti Takao mendekati Midorima yang sedang 'asik' menatap bunga sakura yang sedang menari itu.

"Apa yang kau tatap?" Tanya Takao.

"… Bunga sakura." Jawab Midorima singkat.

"Kau suka mereka? Aku baru tahu, padahal kau terlihat dingin dari luar." Ledek Takao sambil tersenyum.

"… Apa itu terlihat aneh…?" Tanya Midorima kepada Takao.

"Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali. Aku juga senang dengan bunga sakura, warna mereka cantik. Warna merah muda itu terasa sangat hangat sekali." Jawab Takao.

"Begitukah…?" Tanya Midorima memastikan.

"Iya." Jawab Takao singkat sambil mengembangkan senyumnya dengan lebar.

* * *

Pulang sekolah,  
Lapangan Basket,

"Hey Midorima, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Takao.

"Ini barang keberuntungan hari ini, ini adalah selotip." Jawab Midorima kaku.

"Pfftt- Ahaha-hahahahahaha, kau mengiatkanku pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Tawa Takao.

"…" Midorima terdiam sambil menghela nafas.

"BAIKLAH! SEMUANYA AYO MULAI LATIHAN KITA!" Teriak Pelatih.

"BAIK!" Seru para pemain.

1 jam

2 jam

Sampai 3 jam waktu latihan berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa terasa latihan hamper selesai. Midorima mulai gelisah dan berpikir,

'Jika latihan selesai, aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi sampai besok.'

Midorima melihat ke arah Takao yang sangat semangat hari itu, rasa kagum berpancar di wajah datar Midorima. Mata hijaunya tak pernah berhenti menatap Takao yang bergerak kesana kemari, sampai terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan yang membuyarkan lamunanya.

"AAHHHH—" Teriak salah satu pemain yang kakinya keseleo.

"Pelatih! Panggil pelatih!" Teriak pemain lagi yang menyuruh orang memanggil pelatih.

"Shin-chan! Tolong kau panggilkan pelatih yah! Tubuhmu yang tinggi pasti akan lebih cepat menggapai kantor guru, kumohon." Mohon Takao.

Midorima yang tak tegapun akhirnya lari menuju kantor guru dengan dengan sekuat tenaganya,

"Pelatih! Ada pemain yang terluka!" Teriak Midorima yang memecah keheningan setelah membuka ruang guru yang mulai sepi.

"Ya! Aku akan kesana." Seru pelatih.

* * *

Mereka berlari menuju lapangan basket dengan cepat dan sigap. Setelah sampai mendadak jantung Midorima terasa sakit, Takao terlihat sangat panik. Wajahnya terlihat mengeluarkan rasa khawatir dan panik, keringatnya bercucuran lebih banyak daripada saat latihan tadi. Wajah khawatir itu telah melukai hati Midorima. Midorima hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah kekhawatiran Takao sebelumnya.

'Apa jika aku terluka seperti itu dia juga akan sepanik ini…?' Tanya batin Midorima.

Setelah selesai latihan,  
Ruang ganti,

"Shin-chan…? Apa kau masih disini…?" Tanya Takao yang baru kembali dari ruang kesehetan membantu pelatih membopong pemain yang terluka tadi.

"… Ya." Jawab Midorima dengan dingin.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah…?" Tanya Takao penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Midorima dengan lebih dingin.

"Tapi…" Belum Takao selesai berbicara Midorima langsung memotongnya dan berteriak "SUDAH KUBILANG TAK ADA! APA KAU TAK MENGERTI?!"

Wajah Takao tersentak kaget, mata biru mudanya membulat kaget karena bentakan Midorima tadi. Wajahnya berubah perlahan-lahan, kesedihan dan keputusasaan mulai terlihat diantara mereka, kegelapan menguasai masing-masing jiwa mereka. Berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua, berusaha membuat mereka bertengkar satu dengan yang lain.

Takao mulai membalikan badanya dan berlari ke pintu keluar sambil berkata

"Maaf."

Dan ia pergi meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di tempat itu, Midorima mengangkat kepalanya menutup matanya, dan cairan yang bersinar seperti berlian beningpun mengalir dari matanya melewati pipi dan dagunya, alisnya menekuk sedih. Kepalan tanganya mengencang, rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya. Pikirannya yang biasanya jernih sekarang menjadi keruh, bingung, perasaanya bercampur menjadi satu.

'Ini… lebih sakit daripada tadi.' Seru batinnya.

* * *

Hari berganti hari,

Minggu berganti minggu,

Bulan berganti bulan,

Mereka masih belum berbincang satu sama lain setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Midorima masih terasa sakit, bahkan penyesalan dating bertubi-tubi saat melihat wajah Takao.

Pagi yang cerah ini menghiasi harinya bersekolah lagi, Bunga sakura hari ini sudah mekar semua. Kakinya terus melaju sampai dijalur yang penuh dengan bunga sakura, sisi kanan dan kirinya penuh dengan warna merah muda yang menghiasi pagi hari yang cerah itu, kehangan sinar matahari dan hembusan angin membuat bunga sakura itu lagi-lagi menari-menari di depan midorima, seakan menikmati mentari yang hangat.

Midorima tertegun kaku, mata hijaunya sama sekali tak melihat ke arah bunga sakura yang menari-nari untuk menarik perhatiannya. Langkah Midorima yang dihiasi dengan bunga sakura dan penyesalan itu harus ia lewati karna kesalahannya sendiri. Mendadak, lamunan dan wajah kosong itu terbuyar mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari belakang dengan lembut.

"OI! SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima terteguk kaget, ia membalikan badanya ke arah suara itu berasal, terlihat Takao sedang berlari mendekati Midorima. Dengan wajah hangat dan senyum yang membuat jantung Midorima berdegub kencang itu kembali melelehkan musim dingin yang berada di hatinya, membuat sekeliling pohon kering di hatinya tumbuh kembalik.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku telah kasar kepadamu. Aku berteriak kepadamu waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, maaf." Seru Midorima kepada Takao.

"Huh? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok." Seru Takao

"Lagian, kau gak salah kok. Aku mendiamimu seperti itu karna kurasa kau punya masalah pribadi." Lanjut Takao.

"Apa?" Wajah Midorima mulai menghangat, mata hijaunya masih membulat bingung.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Tanya Takao.

"Ah tidak, hey Takao. Apa aku boleh berbicara sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Apa?"

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu." Seru Midorima sambil dihiasi oleh banyaknya bunga sakura yang berguguran mengelilingi mereka.

"A—aku…" Wajah Takao memerah, matanya membulat kaget. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan terdiam disana.

"Apa jawabannya? Tidak…? Yasudah." Jawab Midorima sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"T-TUNGGU!" Teriak Takao yang belari mengejar langkah kaki besar Midorima dan memelukanya spontan dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa kau malah lari?! Aku kan belum menjawabnya!" Keluh Takao.

"Hah..? Jadi a-apa jawabannya?" Tanya Midorima sekali lagi sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"Iya… Aku juga… aku juga suka kamu." Senyum hangat takao terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya yang diwarnai warna merah muda seperti bunga sakura.

Wajah Midorima mulai memerah sedikit, dan memeluk Takao kembali sambil berkata.

"Bunga sakura ini menjadi tanda untuk kita yah. Karna bunga sakura selalu bersinar,menari-nari,dan memberikan kehangatan untuk orang lain. Seperti kau, kau matahariku… matahari yang selalu menyinariku kapanpun. Aku menyukaimu." Kata Midorima sambil mengecup dahi Takao.

"Iya! Aku juga, ahahaha." Jawab Takao sambil tersenyum.


End file.
